1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of liftgate assemblies and more particularly to liftgate constructions including a pivoting trailer hitch.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art it is known to provide trucks having various designs of liftgates mounted to the rear of the truck or carried under the truck chassis. One problem encountered in the art is that the addition of trailer hitches on the trucks limit the use of liftgates or elevating platforms. The present invention contemplates a new and improved liftgate which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.